


That Fateful Day

by Lashawn



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashawn/pseuds/Lashawn
Summary: damien was having a hard time finding work until one of his friends gave him a job offer that he couldn't say no to and Damien also has feeling for the person who gave him a job what will happen to there friendships will everything work out or will they stop talking





	1. planning a job offer

**Author's Note:**

> damien had lost his job due to budget cuts and struggles to find a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shayne has this crazy idea of trying to get damien a job at smosh

Shayne P.O.V

After Shayne had hung up the phone with Damien he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow and he was really happy more than any other time he had invited Damien to do something which was almost every other day because he knows that Damien doesn't really have any plans cause he is not working right now and Shayne was planning on asking him to work at smosh cause he didn't like know that his friend would be having a hard time paying for stuff so he went and talk to the producer and they said that it would be fine they also have someone else joining and their name is boze and we will have them both be on smosh games to replace sohinki and lasercorn so it not just those three. Shayne couldn't focus on anything else and he was really excited about it so when they were recording he was really out of it and just all over the place when he was talking to Courtney and Olivia and there were just confused about why Shayne was so happy cause normally he not this happy and excited about anything. Later on that day. Shayne had ordered something to eat cause he didn't feel like cooking him something to eat so he had order him some sushi to eat and it was the best sushi he has had in a while and as he was waiting and watching the latest smosh video he realized that he looks like he was really out of it and he knew why though and he had finished the sushi so he cleaned up and went to watch tv for a while cause it was still early

Later that night   
Shayne P.O.V 

Shayne notice that it was getting late so he decided to take a shower for tomorrow when he and Damien are hanging out and he also just wanted to be clean. While Shayne was in the shower he couldn't stop thinking about what Damien would say. He was worried that he would say no, but if he says yes then Damien would be working in the same place and they could hang out every day. Shayne had loved the idea of him and Shayne always in the same place just hanging out and being weird and random. It would be like when me and him lived together as roommates. As he was getting out of the shower he thought to himself and he remember that he forgot his clothes so he wrapped the towel around his waist and went in to his room and put on some boxers to wear and then he went downstairs to get a water and then he went to bed and just laid there thinking about tomorrow and how he was going to ask his crush if he would work in the same building and he still couldn't believe that he was gay and he had a crush on his old friend Damien but he is afraid to tell Damien that because what if Damien didn't like him like that and what if it ruined their friendship and Shayne is scared about that and that why he hasn't said anything about his feeling for Damien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it


	2. A Regular Day

It was an ordinary day for Damien he was trying to get a job because he had got fired from his last one because of budget cuts and Damien has been having a hard time because they don't have any positions open right now. Damien has been working hard to find a job but wasn’t having any luck finding one. And the ones that he had found were ones that he had no interest in or didn't fit with what he majored in. Damien finally found a job that was interesting to him and he had made a appointment to see if he was able to work there and they said that they will call him if he gets the job so he was heading out the door when he had got a call from his best friend Shayne who was really excited about something for something and he thought it was just Shayne being random.

"Hey, what up Shayne?" Damien asks Shayne "Hey can you come over to the set tomorrow?" Shayne asked with a smile in his voice. “Yeah, sure that sounds like fun.” Damien said and was looking forward to going over there and hanging out with Shayne and meeting the rest of the crew from smosh games and smosh. “So what are we going to do well were there.” Damien asks trying to find out what to do. “You'll see it a surprise.” Shayne said really happy. “Okay well I'm gonna have to let you go for now but I'll call you in a bit okay.” Damien said to Shayne and he had agreed. As I was driving home I was wondering what Shayne had plan cause I couldn't tell what he was up to and normally I'm really good at that. Damien wonders in the back of his head. 

Damien had just got home and he was hungry because he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday nothing because he was busy with trying to find a job so he wouldn't go hungry or kicked out of his house. But Damien's stomach had roared because of hungry he was. Damien decided to make him something for dinner and as he was looking for something his cats scared him by walking behind his leg and made him jump a little and then he laughed at his cat because it got more scared then he did. Damien finally found something to eat so he started to cook some Parmesan Risotto with Roasted Shrimp and well Damien was cook he thought to himself and said I would make one wonderful spouse one day. Damien said jokingly but then he was think about what Shayne was planning and then Damien had realized that he had started to grow feeling for Shayne these last couple of months cause every time that Damien is around Shayne he get these butterflies in his stomach and I know that I shouldn't feel this way towards him cause we're best friend but I can help it. He handsome, funny, fun to be around, and always tries to put a smile on people’s faces, I think that why I started to develop feelings for him. As he finishes cooking and he had taken a seat at his kitchen table to enjoy his delicious food. After he was done eating and clean the dish, he went to get in the shower and then went to bed thinking about what Shayne and the gang would do tomorrow.


	3. smosh studio

Damien's P.O.V

Damien had woke up around 6:30 so he could get ready and have something to eat before he had left to meet up with Shayne to go to smosh studios. Damien has always been a little jealous of Shayne because he got to work with such amazing people who seem to be nice and caring and the ones that he had met are really nice. He has met Mari, wes, flitz, Joven, and Courtney. Damien loved watching all of smosh games series and smosh squad videos. Damien had thought about asking if He could join but thought he would be really hard for Damien to truly focus there because he would always be with Shayne and stuff like that but he loved being in videos and talking in them when he was on but he just loves being in front of a camera. I wonder Shayne would think if a ask him if I could join smosh games cause he knows how much I love video games. Damien thought to himself it was around 7:00 and Damien wanted to surprise Shayne by going over his house and make sure he also awake. So Damien had left his house and started to drive to Shayne house. 

Shayne's P.O.V

Shayne woke up at 6:45 because he was too excited about offering his friend that need work cause there no longer acting and well Shayne had changed about fifty times trying to find the right outfit and around his hundredth time he finally found one and he looks at the time and it was already 6:50 am so he started the process of getting ready and as it was about 7:10 someone was knocking on the door and it was Damien and Shayne was surprised because he wasn't expecting that he would come over this early. 

Damien's P.O.V

Damien was laughing at Shayne's face because he was in total shock. Damien notice that he was shirtless and Damien was just staring at his abs and his muscles and he thinks Shayne notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he started to blush like a tomato and I thought it was cute because I realize that I saw him shirtless and Shayne went to go get a shirt and put it on. "So are you ready." I ask Shayne. Uh yeah sure just let me get my keys." He says a little unsure what to feel at that moment. No need I'm driving you. "I said to the confused Shayne." Um okay then let's get going. "Shayne says.".

\-- time skip to smosh studios --

Shayne’s P.O.V

So, Damien, I have a question for you. “Shayne says.” Oh, and what that Shayne. He says back. Well, I know how you're having a hard time finding a job and how tight your budget is right now. I say to Damien with a faint smile. Damien nodded in agreement and I continued. So I was wondering if you would want a job here at smosh games. Damien was in complete shock and didn't know what to say all he did was look at Shayne in disbelief and said "your kidding right" and I say " no I wanted to help you out in your time of need so you have a place to work and get money and have fun doing what you love and me and you can hang out even more" I added. Damien shakes his head saying yes and then he had hugged me and thanked me and I produced to show him around the studio and meet everyone. 

Damien's P.O.V

I still couldn't believe that Shayne had asked him to work at smosh games and he couldn't stop smiling knowing that he would be working in the same place as Shayne. Well, Shayne was showing him around. Damien couldn't stop thinking about how he had a crush on him. Damien has been wanting to tell Shayne about how he feels for a while now but is scared for two reasons one he didn't want to be rejected by Shayne. And two cause it would make everything ten times more awkward with them. Damien was always like this when it came down to his crush he had a really hard time asking them out and when they did date then he would always just be weird. Damien knows how hard it is for him to keep this thing to himself and knew it would eventually drive him crazy. Damien had spotted Mari in the crowd of people and he thought that she could help him with this problem so he as to ask Mari what he should do and if she had any advice. 

Mari's P.O.V

So Damien had pulled me aside to talk to me and he told me that he was gay, I was okay with that and then he told me the one thing that I was not expecting he said that he likes Shayne and he doesn't know if Shayne would feel the same way and didn't want to ruin his friendship with Shayne. I thought it was cute but I can relate cause I've been having feelings for wes and doesn't want to ruin their friendship. I dealing with the same thing. "Mari said telling Damien about her feeling toward wes making her blush." Really that cool but at least your straight and you won't get judged for it. "Damien said with a bit of sadness in his voice." I can tell Damien was getting a little sad so I decided to say "why don't you come over and hang out with me this Friday and me and you could do whatever you want." Damien smiled at the thought of Mari trying to cheer him up. So he agreed to hang out with her. Also, remember if you need to talk to someone then pull me aside again, okay. Mari said reassuring him. Thanks, Mari you're the best also I won't tell wes about your crush okay. Damien said making us laugh. Alright, let's get back to the group so they don't think anything happened to us. "Mari said. 

Shayne’s P.O.V 

Shayne had noticed that Mari and Damien had walked off for a little bit and then they came back so I went to go ask if Damien was okay and what they were doing and he said that they were just talking because he wanted to get to know Mari a little bit better. Oh okay. "Shayne says thinking that it was a little fishy but didn't put too much thought into it. So what do you think so far about the whole gang? "Shayne asks Damien." I really like it and this is what you get to do daily. "Damien says a little jealous." No this is what we do daily including you. Shayne says which had caught Damien off guard and made him smile and tear up. I can't thank you enough for this man. Damien says as the tears were falling down his face. Don't cry, it's not a good look on you. "Shayne says mocking Damien." Heh, your one to talk you have a tear in your eye’s too. "Damien pointed out making them laugh and start to smile again." 

Mari's P.O.V

In the corner of her eye, she saw Damien and Shayne were hanging out and she thought they would make a cute couple. And she was looking forward to hanging out with Damien on Friday which is tomorrow so she started to think that I was going to clean up around the house so I decided to leave so i went to to tell everyone that I'm gonna head home early if that was okay and everyone says it is okay so she decides to leave and said bye to Damien and everyone else but before I left I realized that Damien didn’t have my number so I ran back real quick so I could tell Damien to meet me here tomorrow and Shayne just looked confused about what we were talking about and Damien had said “okay tomorrow at what time.” He asks. I said “8:45 a.m see you tomorrow. We both said our bye’s and then I left 

Shaye’s P.O.V 

I was confused when Mari had come back cause she said that she was leaving and then she came up to me and Damien and just ignored me and told Damien to meet her at the entrance of the building and he agreed. Now I'm worried cause what if he like Mari and Mari like him too. Shayne had left because he was sad that Damien might have feelings for her and he didn’t want to lose him. Shayne decide that he wanted to go home but he had remembered that he didn't drive here Damien drove him here so he went to find Damien so he could see if he want to go home and Damien was super happy and Shayne didn't want to make him leave so he called a uber to come and get him and within 15 minutes he had left. 

Damien was looking for Shayne for a while and couldn't find him even after the party was over so he had called him to try to find out where he was. He answered. Hey, Shayne where are you I've been looking all over the place for you, You had me worried sick. Damien said with a sigh of relief. Huh, oh... sorry I left early cause I wasn't feeling well. He lied. Damien could tell when Shayne was lying so he asked him “ is that really why you left.” Shayne was hesitant about answering it after a minute had passed “y-yeah my stomach started to hurt and I didn't want to make you leave early.” Shayne said, Damien wasn't sure if he was lying or not so he said “ Don't be silly I would have been fine if you weren't feeling well I'm gonna come over to make you something to eat and take care of you. I'm gonna tell Mari that I'm gonna have to cancel so can you give me her number.” Damien told Shayne. Inside Shayne got really happy that he was going to cancel but he would have a guilty conscious. No, I'm fine, you don't have to come over I'm gonna be fine. I just think that I haven't eaten at all. Damien said, that it too late cause he already in route to your location to make you something to eat and well see if that helps your stomach okay. Shayne admitted defeat and said. Fine. Yay, I win. Damien said with a smile and was happy. ok so I'm gonna let you go and I'll text you when I get there okay. Okay. Shayne said. Damien hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what i could do better


	4. Hanging out at Shayne house

Damien’s P.O.V 

Shayne, I'm here open your door I went to the store and bought some ingredients to make you something you might like. Damien texted Shayne. With that Shayne had open the door to let him in and then Damien walks in and went to the kitchen and start to lay out all the stuff he had bought for him and Shayne to eat. You know, you don't have to do this, right? Shayne asks him. Yeah I know I don't have to but your hunger and it the least I could do after all you got me a job so think of it as me repaying the favor. Damien says with a smile. Wow, Mari is a lucky girl that she’ll have someone like you. “Shayne said and instantly regretted it, not meaning to say that out loud.” What do you mean by she lucky to have someone like me, Shayne? “Damien asks. Look I know you like her, you don't have to pretend that you don't. Shayne said with hurt on his voice. What do you mean, I don't like her like that; I like her as a friend. Damien said. Shayne just stood there not saying a word because he realized that he just made a fool of himself. Me and Mari are just hanging out cause we were talking about what we like and stuff. Oh, I'm sorry that I got upset and also made you mad at me. Shayne says with regret in his voice. Don’t worry it's fine it's just probably your just hungry so let me cook you up some Duck Breast with Pomegranate-Citrus Glaze and trust me I make some good food. Damien said with pride in his voice. Okay, I can't wait to try it then Mr chief. Shayne said with a little sass in his voice. 

\-- time skip --

After I was done cooking I set up to plates at the table some and Shayne could eat and I look over toward Shayne how was playing a game on his phone not paying attention so I decided to scare him so I grab the ketchup and put it on my hand and then scream “FUCK” which had got Shayne attention and made him jump over the cough to see what happen and he saw my hand and ask “are you okay.” “Yeah, I'm fine it not like I'm bleeding out of my hand,” I said back sarcastically. “Okay, I get it was a stupid question let me go get a napkin for it to stop the bleeding” Shayne had left to go get some napkins and then Damien pretended to faint and stop breathing. When Shayne came back he was panicking and was running back and forth trying to think of what to do and at this point, Damien couldn't help but to laugh which caught Shayne attention and he walked over to was confused and then Damien said that “dinner is done.” “WAIT WHAT” Shayne said ready to murder Damien. Acting, Damien said which made Shayne just look at him with disbelief. You son of a bitch. Shayne yelled which made Damien get up but then he got tackled back down by Shayne and there were just rolling around, they got up and sat at the table and started to eat it Damien was worried that Shayne wouldn't like it. “Shayne what do you think.” Damien asking concerned that he didn't like it. “This is the best thing that I have had in a while.” Shayne said thinking about how the flavor just melted in his mouth and danced over his taste buds. I was relieved when Damien heard that Shayne had like it. “Really or are you just saying that to be nice.” Damien said with hope in his voice. “No I mean it it is really good Damien.” “thanks, Shayne I'm glad you liked it.” they both went to go watch t.v and then they realized that it was getting late so Damien decided to head home and call it a night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what i could do better


	5. Hanging out with mari

Damien P.O.V

I woke up at 7:30 because I was really excited to be hanging out with Mari and I want to tell her what happened last night cause I want to get her opinion on it. As I finish getting ready I look at the time it was 8:15 so he left his house and got there 10 minutes early so I was just waiting in my car just singing and jamming out to the radio station and then I saw Mari pull up and then I got out of my car to go meet up with her and then went to go talk to her. “Hey, so what are we doing today,” I ask Mari. she said we're going to go to my house and then I let you decide. Alright, I'll follow you then lead the way. Was the last thing he said to her. On the way to Mari house I got a call from a number that I didn't know who it was are how they got my number so I answered it and it was a familiar voice it sounds like Mari and I was going to ask who it was but they beat me to it.  
M=mari  
D=Damien  
M-hey this is Mari  
D-hey why are you calling me and how did you get my number  
M- I was calling if it okay if we go get some snacks and also how I got your number was by Shayne  
D-yeah im down for snack and figures he’ll give you my number  
M-okay that all I wanted to know so follow me okay  
D-gotcha

Mari had hanged up the phone and the started to speed up which I was confused but the streets were always not that busy in the mornings but the afternoons were a different story. I didn't want to lose Mari so I had to speed up and I was right behind her and she looks like she was saying something but I couldn't tell what it was so when we get to the place we were going. Once we were there Mari said that she likes my style. I was confused about what she was so I ask her what she meant. She said, that you were speeding to keep up with me and maybe we could race one day. That sounds like fun so what are we buying at the store. Just some chips and candy and drinks. Okay, sound like any plan. After they were done shopping they head off to Mari house.

\-- at Mari's house --

“Mari, I need to tell you something that is very important that happen last night.” Damien said very hyper.” Okay, what is it”. Mari said curiously. “So last night I was over at Shayne.” Did you tell him? Mari said interrupting him.” No, I went cause he went home early without telling me cause I was his ride and he said that he wasn’t feeling good so I went over and cook him something to eat and he said that you lucky for having someone like me cause he thought I had a crush on you.” What do you think? Damien asked

\-- Mari P.O.V --

After Damien had said that Shayne thought he had a crush on me my mind started to wonder because Damien did mention that he sounded sad so I’m going to do so research and dig up some information cause I think he might like Damien but I’m not going to tell Damien yet. I don’t know but you don't have any feeling for me, right? Mari asks to make sure. Of course not I’m gay and head over heels for Shayne. Damien says. Okay just making sure. I added. So I told Damien that we could play some games or watch movies. I said to see what Damien wanted to do and he said that he wants to play some games. We decide on playing Minecraft and while he was playing it I decided to text Shayne to ask him a question.  
M=mari  
S=Shayne 

M- hey Shayne are you gay.  
S- ummmm why are you asking that.  
M- I'm just wondering so are you.  
S- what if I am.  
M- nothing I’m just curious.  
S- what your reason for asking this.  
M- I'll give you 100 dollars if you tell me.  
S- Promise???  
M- promise.  
S- fine yes I'm gay.  
M- another 100 if you tell me who your crush is  
S- 200 dollars and I'll tell you  
M- fine  
S- it the person you're hanging out with  
S- the person that you're hanging out with  
M- okay so I was right  
S- wait what does that mean  
M- nothing got to go before Damien see this bye  
S-wait we're not done here  
\--no response--  
Okay so I was right, now I just have to figure out a way for me to bring them together and I guess Damien was just staring at me with a confused look on his face and then he called my name snapping me out of my train of thought. Huh? what, did you say something. I ask like I was lost. Why do you have a creepy grin on your face? Damien asks a little concerned about it. Oh, no reason just something amazing just happen so don't worry about a thing Damien. Umm okay, I don't know if I should trust you but okay. Damien said a little confused and concerned because he didn't know what is happening in her head. Anyways it's your turn to play. Oh okay. Mari said. 

Damien P.O.V

while Mari was playing Minecraft i got a text from Shayne  
S- did she tell you anything about me  
D- what do you mean  
S- did she tell you anything about me that you might not know  
D- no why and what do you mean that I don't know about you  
S- no reason and ummm gotta go bye  
D- wait tell me  
S- no I'll do it in person sometime next week if you remember  
D- Shayne i swear  
S- bye  
D-bye  
End of conversation

Mari, do you know something about Shayne? I asked. No. why? She answered. Cause I got this weird text from Shayne. After I showed her the texted she says under her breath “that fucking idiot” so I was more confused. It's your turn, Damien, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. Okay… I'll be here just playing the game. 

Mari P.O.V  
Text conversation  
M- you fucking idiot I wouldn’t tell him about your feeling  
S- so you didn't tell him  
M- of course not that not my job and what do you mean sometime next week  
S- well you see I want to ask him out but I don’t know yet  
M- oh okay so you might do it next week  
S- yeah  
M- you know you're a fucking idiot right  
S- yeah I know but you can’t do that to me  
S- I told you about my feeling and then didn't tell me anything else  
M- I'm sorry but did you really want Damien to see that text  
S- no….  
M- that what I thought  
S-thanks for not telling him Mari but I still want my 300 bucks  
M- fine, I have a plan and it’s gonna be more than 300 bucks and might include Damien  
S- what do you mean by you have a plan and it involves Damien  
M- you'll see on Sunday just were your nicest clothes  
S- wait what do you mean!?!?! Mari, I'm gonna fight you  
M- oh really the one who knows kung fu and the who is planning on doing something to help you  
S-what do you mean  
M- bye bye Shayne see you tomorrow  
S- you gotta be kidding me  
End of conversation

Shayne P.O.V 

I don’t know what Mari is planning but I not sure if it a good thing are a bad thing cause she said were my fanciest clothes and that is a red and black suit with black pant so I don't know what she planning. 

Mari P.O.V 

Damien come on we're going to your house and possibly the mall if I don't find it. I said and I could tell that Damien was confused but he said okay to it. “So why are we going to my house and possibly the mall.” Damien asks really curious. I need to go throw your clothes really fast okay. I said trying to not give too much information. Ummm okay but why? Damien asks. Trust me you’ll enjoy the after product okay and that all I can say. Um okay, I trust you I guess. Damien said hesitated to answer. After we had arrived at his house he showed me were his clothes were. Okay so we have to get to the mail before it closes for tonight so I'm driving and put on your seat belt. As we speed to the mall Damien look like rather claim for the situation he is in and he didn't question anything as we got to the mall we went to got get Damien a nice red shirt with a black vest with white pants. They also bought him some gray converse to go with the outfit. 

When Damien was changing Mari texted Courtney 

M- I need to do me a huge favor  
C- sure what is it  
M- I need you to take Shayne to the mall and pay for his clothes  
C- I can't pay for his clothes I don't have money  
M- fine go get him and then come over and get the money from me okay and make sure it matches with black red and white  
C- got it  
M- thank you so much  
C- no problem  
End of conversation

As I finish texting Courtney Damien had come out and looked stunning. Wow, you are looking good. I compliment him. Well, I had a person with some serious fashion sense. He said all right let get going. I’ll pay for it don't worry I said before Damien could try to pay for it. Um okay, but I have the money. Damien said. After we pay for it we race to my house so we could get there before Courtney. As we got there we just barely beat them here. As Damien went to go play the game Courtney knocked at the door and I open it and Damien was really curious to see who it was and said hey to Courtney and then she left. 

 

Damien P.O.V 

I am really confused about what just happened but I just went with the flow and just let it happen and I was wondering why we went to go get clothes for one day. But I'm not gonna complain about it there really nice clothes and I love the shoes. So can you explain what happening and why I need new clothes? I can't tell you why or what is happening but trust me it going to be worth it on Sunday. She said. Okay, I trust you also tomorrow I'm gonna be a little busy trying to get some stuff set up. So if you need me just call me. Mari said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what i could do better


	6. The surprise pickup

Shayne P.O.V 

So I was wonder what Mari's plan was and then someone was knocking on my door so I go to open the door to my surprise that is was Courtney. Come on we're going clothes shopping to get you some nice clothes. Courtney said. Mari sent you didn't she? I ask already knowing that she knew I didn't have anything really nice to wear on Sunday. All right fine let's go so where are we going? I ask trying to figure it out. The mall but we got to make a quick bus stop, okay. Courtney says as she was pulling up Mari's driveway and Courtney told me to stay in the car and I said okay Courtney was gone for at least 5 minutes and then she came back. So what took you so long I was talking to Mari and Damien she said. Oh yeah, that right I forgot that Damien is hanging out with her today. Yeah, she also informed me on why I'm doing it. And I also approve of what she is trying to do. She added making him feel even more anxious. Can you tell me what it is then? I ask. nope just know you are going to like it. She said. Wait does that mean she told you that I'm gay? I ask with a worried voice. What Shayne you are gay!! She exclaims. So she didn't tell you and I just sold myself out, didn't i. I said. Yep but hey don't worry so am i. Courtney says. Shocking Shayne. Really?? How long have you know?? For a while now; when did you realize? Courtney asked back. I guess I started to notice around the smosh party or even a while before that. Shayne says to think about what Courtney would say. Aww that cute so do you have any crushes. Courtney asks wondering about that. Umm, I do not have a crush on anyone. Shayne says really fast and nervously. So you do but you don't want to talk about it. Courtney says cause she can tell when Shayne is lying. Shayne was dumbfounded by what Courtney said. H-how could you tell. Shayne asks wondering about how she knew. You're an awful lier. Courtney said. O-oh so what are we doing again. We're going to the mall for you to get clothes. Courtney said. I wonder what Mari is planning. Shayne says out loud. Oh, I know what it is and trust me your gonna like it, trust me, Shayne. Courtney says with a malicious grin on her face which made me uneasy. As we had approached the mall Courtney had got a call from Olivia asking if she wanted to hang out later and Courtney said sure but right now I'm with Shayne were getting him some clothes to wear on Sunday. And Olivia said okay call you later. As we went into the store Courtney went into the store and started to pick out some clothes the first outfit was a black vest with a white shirt underneath with some black pants he likes how it looked. Courtney had another outfit which was gray vest with a blue shirt under it and with black pants and Shayne liked this one more than the other one so they decided to go with that one and they also went with black converse. 

Courtney P.O.V

So I texted mari a picture of what they ended up getting  
C- this is what we decided on is that good  
M- yeah that perfect thanks Courtney I owe you big time  
C- don't worry about but I want I'm on helping you set up Shayne and Damien so when is that all going down and where  
M- okay I'm gonna renovate a restaurant tomorrow for this Sunday  
C- Alright and I think they would make a cute couple because just look at how they act when they're around each other  
M- RIGHT that what I said  
C- shoot got to go Shayne coming back  
M- alright bye also please don't tell him  
C- bye and gotcha  
*end of conversation* 

Shayne P.O.V 

After we got the clothes we stop to get something to eat because we hadn't had anything to eat so they went to go get food and then they head back but they had to stop by Mari's house to drop off the money they didn't spend but this time Shayne went with Courtney to go say hi to them and when Shayne saw Damien his heart had started to flutter and he zoned out a little and then he noticed that Damien was come over to him to say hi and greet him so he snapped out of it and started to talk like nothing had happened. As Damien and I were talking, I notice Courtney and Mari were laughing and staring at us. I wonder what they're talking. Damien said noticing that I was looking at them. I do too. So what have you been all day? Shayne asks wondering. I've just been hanging out with Mari but don't worry tomorrow is your day. Damien said with a little blush on his face. What do you mean by that? Shayne asks also with a little blush on his face. I mean tomorrow you and I are going to hang out of your not busy, silly head. Shayne was starting to get redder after Damien called him a “silly head”. O-oh okay. Shayne said stuttering. Yeah, so are you busy after work tomorrow. Damien asks. Yeah, I'm free tomorrow. Shayne said blushing. Okay so right after work. Okay. Shayne said. Alright, Shayne, it's time for us to leave. Courtney said to Shayne. Okay. He said back to Courtney. Alright bye, Shayne see you tomorrow. Damien said. Yeah, see you tomorrow. After we left Courtney started to tease me about Damien and how we're hanging out tomorrow so I was red the whole time car ride. 

Damien P.O.V

I can't believe that I did that! He exclaims to Mari. I would say I'm proud of you but don't you hang out with him anyways on a regular basis. Maria said with a smile on her face trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it any longer. I know I have done it before but I always get like this afterward I can't help it. Damien says trying to defend himself. Aww, that's adorable. Mari says teasing him. S-shut up. Damien said blushing and stuttering uncontrollably. They realized that it was getting late so they put on Netflix and they were watching black mirror until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what i could do better


	7. chilling

Shayne P.O.V

So today was the day that me and Damien hangout. I'm still wondering what Mari was planning and then Courtney said that I would enjoy it if it was what she was told of so now I'm even more worried cause tomorrow is Sunday. All this that were flowing throw his day of work and Courtney was talking to Olivia and Mari said she was doing something important Damien and Boze were talking about the episode that they posted on youtube and wes and Joven was talking with Noah. It came time for me and Damien to go hang out. The long day at work had ended and I and Damien met up with each other. Hey, Shayne how was your day at work. Damien said. It was good, what about you. Shayne said. It was fine, so what do you want to do. Damien asks trying to figure out what they're doing today. Um, I don't know, I don't want to do anything too big or fancy. Oh, I got something we could just go back to your house and watch Netflix and I could cook for you. Damien said excitedly. Shayne nodded in agreement.

Damien P.O.V

As we were driving to Shayne house I had got a call from Mari. Hey, Damien what your favorite restaurant and flowers. Mari asked. I would say that it’s providence and the flower would have to be gardenia. Fuck that's gonna be fucking expensive. Mari said. What are you doing? Going to Providence. Mari said. Wait, why are you going there. I asked in confusion. Don't worry about it that all I had to say also don't tell Shayne I called you. Mari said. Umm okay, I won't tell him. Bye, Damien. Mari said. Bye, Mari. 

Before we made it to Shayne house I was so excited maybe a little too excited cause my pants felt too tight and Damien couldn't help it so he was trying to think of other things to take his mind off of hanging out with Shayne. Why am I so horny. Damien asks out loud then Damien had remembered that he hadn't done anything in months. I had finally made it to Shayne house. 

So what do you want to do Damien. Shayne asked me. Let's watch some Netflix I have this show that I've been dying to watch it and I think you'll enjoy it. I said. Alright, what show is it? Shayne said. Black mirror. I said. Oh Okay, it sounds interesting. Shayne said. So do you want me to cook now are in a little bit? I asked wondering. Later we could just relax for a little bit and chat. Shayne said with a little bit of happiness. Okay, so have you been then. I ask wondering. I've been better but that only cause of Mari. Shayne said with a hint of sadness. What did Mari do if you don't mind me asking? I said worriedly. It's nothing she just is planning something and I don't know what it is also she knows something about me that you don't know about. Shayne said trying to hide something. Wait what does she know that I don't. I asked wanting to find out what it was. It's nothing I swear so don't worry about it. Shayne says with sadness in his voice. Oh okay well I'm here for you if you need me I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I said trying to get out of the awkward situation. Okay, I'll be here. Shayne said trying to cheer himself up. As I went to the bathroom I notice Shayne had got up and gone to the kitchen. I wonder if he's hungry.

Shayne P. O. V

As Damien went to the bathroom I had gone to the kitchen and I had grabbed a knife and cut his upper arm. Shayne has been cutting himself for a while because of his feeling for Damien and worried about losing him to someone else, and he was worried about people would look at him differently and he didn't want to lose his best friend. As I went across my upper arm with the knife I was thinking about how people would look at me differently and also about how Damien would feel about it. I was lost I my own thoughts I wasn't paying attention to how deep I was cutting and I went deeper the usually and the blood was pouring out really fast it was burning. Fuck!!! I said so I ran upstairs and tried to find a band-aid but he remembers that there in the bathroom downstairs. Fuck how am I going to get In the bathroom? Shayne also notices that his white shirt on the sleeve was turning red so he took off his shirt and put on a black on so you couldn't see the bleeding as easily. What am I going to do it hurts so bad i think I went to deep I might need Damien to drive me to the hospital but I don't want him to get mad at me for cutting cause he already had to take me once because of the same reason and I promised him that I wouldn't do it again but it is bleeding really bad and I'm losing feeling to my right arm. Okay, I'm gonna go get Damien so he can take me to the hospital. As I knock on the door I almost fell over. 

Third person

Damien I might need you to take me to the hospital like now. Wait what happen. Damien asked confused and worried. I pulled up my sleeve to show Damien, as Damien sowed Shayne the cut he had almost fallen over causing Damien to catch him. Shayne what happen, why did you cut I thought you promised me that you would stop after What had happened last time. Damien said with hurt in his voice. I know I promised but I couldn't help it. There a lot of things that are getting to me and I've been having a hard time lately. Shayne said with sadness and despair in his voice and was on the Verge of tears. Are you sure you need to go to the hospital? Damien asks trying to make sure before they left because he remembers what happened last time they went. I don't know I might just need to clean it. I said. Okay, let me go get the first aid kit go to the living room and take off your shirt so I can clean it for you. Damien said worried and a little upset with Shayne but he will have to wait until he was better. Okay. Shayne said still on the verge of tears. As Damien came back to where Shayne was he had the supplies to help clean the cut. So, why did you do it? Damien asks trying to figure out. I- it's um cause I um don't want to lose my best friend. Shayne said which made Damien stop look for the right thing and looked at Shayne. What do you mean lose your best friend? Damien said more concern. I don't want to lose you as a friend Damien I'm worried that your gonna find someone and just forget about me. Shayne says in tears. Don't be stupid, if you think that some girl is gonna come in and take me from you then your wrong your my best friend and nobody gonna take that from you I won't allow that to happen, do you understand. Damien said as he was looking Shayne in the eyes. But why. Shayne questioned Damien, Damien was surprised that he asked that. After everything you did for me and everything that we been throw, I wouldn't replace that for anything. You have been there for me for everything and I've been there for you also why would I want to replace my best friend for some girl. Damien said on the verge of tears. I- I’m sorry Damien I didn't mean to make you upset or sad I shouldn't have said or done anything. Shayne said hugging back Damien. It's fine just promise that you won't do it again and if you need to talk I'm always here for you and always will be. Damien said Making Shayne cry even more. Damien was hugging Shayne trying to calm down Shayne and it was working then Damien broke the hug. I still need to clean your cut. Damien said with a small grin on his face because Shayne hates when he cleans his cuts. 

\--- After Damien was done cleaning Shayne cuts ---

Damien P. O. V 

Alright I’m gonna make you something to eat cause I know you are hungry. Damien said to Shayne who was still sad but not as sad as earlier. Okay, do you want help I can help you if you want? Shayne said trying to help. No, I don't want you to use that arm for at least today and we'll see about tomorrow….. Damien's voice was trailing away. Omg tomorrow is Sunday, right? Damien asks really fast. Yeah, why do you ask? Shayne said confused and curious. Shit, I need to tell Mari that I can't do what she wanted me to do tomorrow. Damien said pulling out his phone. Wait why can't you. Shayne asks more confused. Cause your hurt and I have to make sure that you're okay. Damien said. I'll be fine and plus Mari is making me do some stuff tomorrow so we might bump into each other. Shayne said trying to convince Damien. Are you sure you'll be okay tomorrow? Damien asks with concerned and worried about tomorrow. Yeah, I'll be fine Damien you don't have to worry so much. Shayne says teasing Damien. Okay, just call me if you need help with anything tomorrow. Damien said. Okay, dad, I will. Shayne said jokingly. So what are.you cooking??? Shayne asks wonder what smells so good over there. Shrimp pasta with white wine sauce, does it smell good? Damien said to Shayne. Yeah, it smells so fucking good. Shayne said Really excited to eat what Damien was cooking. So he got up and tried to steal some before it was ready so Damien smacked his hand with a spoon leaving a red mark on Shayne's hand. Ow, that hurt you know. Shayne said holding his left hand with his right. Well, that your fault you shouldn't try taking the food before it ready. Damien said with a laugh. But it smells so good and I just want to have a taste of it. Shayne said trying to make Damien crack. Fine. Damien said grabbing a fork grabbing a piece of shrimp with some noodles and had feed it to Shayne. Both of them were blushing a bright red. Umm Damien w-what are you doing. Shayne asked confused and blushing like a madman. I feeding you what does it look like. Damien said also blushing like a mad man. I know that but why. Shayne questioned Damien. I don't know you didn't grab the fork so I just did it, I guess. Damien said not really sure of his actions. Oh okay, Shayne said. It's also really good I can't wait to try all of it. Shayne added to his sentence. I'm glad you like it. Damien said gratefully that there moving a from what just happened. Shayne went to go sit on the couch while Damien was finishing up cooking. Shayne the food’s is ready. Damien said to Shayne how was on his phone. Shayne wasn't paying attention so Damien had walked up behind him and hugged him and is scared Shayne and he was also blushing again because Damien was hugging him. W-what up, Damien. Shayne said with shyness in his voice. The food's done. Damien whispered into Shayne's ear trying to make him suffer for not paying attention to him. U-umm O-okay. Shayne was a stuttering mess. Damien was about to let go but then Shayne grabs his arms and said. You think you're funny huh. Shayne had said. Yeah, that what I was aiming for. Damien said not allowing Shayne to win. Okay, I'll get you when you least expected it. Shayne said with a grin on his face. Oh well, good luck I'm always paying attention unlike you. Damien said. Anyway, let's eat before our food gets cold. Damien added. Okay, you win this round. Shayne said jokingly. Like all the other ones too. Damien had said taunting Shayne. After the had finished eating they went to go watched black mirror. It was 9 pm and the boys were passed out on the couch. Damien had woke up and looked at Shayne who was still asleep. Damien thought that Shayne looks so handsome and stuff. Damien checks the time and saw that it was getting late Damien didn't want to wake up Shayne and also didn't want him sleeping on his couch so Damien had picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room. Damien had laid Shayne in his bed and cover him up but right as he was about to leave. Where are you going? Shayne question Damien. I'm gonna be on the couch and I didn't want you sleeping on your couch so I carried you up here. You carried me to my room and covered me up. Shayne asked confused. Yeah, I didn't want you to get sick or wake up scared on where I went. I was gonna sleep on the couch just in case you need me cause all the events that happened today. Damien said. I don't want you sleeping on the couch. Shayne said. It's fine I'm used to it. Damien said. No, I don't want you to. Shayne said. Then where I'm I supposed to sleep then you don't have a guest bedroom. Damien said. In here there's still space. Shayne said not thinking. Like in the same bed. Yeah, where else would you? Shayne continued. Are you sure? Damien said. Yeah. Shayne said just realized what he just did. Okay if you say so. Damien said crawling into the bed. Goodnight Damien. Shayne said. Goodnight Shayne. Damien said back. They both were tired and they fell fast asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what i could do better


	8. Mari's surprise backfires

Chapter 8  
Mari’s surprise backfires  
Shayne P. O. V

I woke up with an arm around me I turn around to see a sleeping Damien. I tried to get up Without wake him but failed because Damien had woke up and just was surprised that he was next to Shayne. Hey um, what are you doing? Damien said. Ummm hi can you let me get up and I didn't want you to sleep on the couch so I told you to sleep in here cause I don't have a guest room? Shayne asks and told so he could go get ready. Yeah, I also need to get ready so I'm gonna get going if that okay. Damien asks making sure it was okay and he would be okay. Yeah, that's fine I'll call you if I need you. Shayne said. Okay, talk to you later then. 

After Damien had left. Shayne had started to get ready wearing the clothes that Courtney picked out for him yesterday which was gray vest with a blue shirt under it and with black pants. It was probably one of the nicest things that he had owned. So today's the day that Mari plan huh. I wonder what it is and why I not allowed to know and I'm still afraid what if she tells everyone I'm gay and like Damien what would I do then, I can't think about that right now cause I promised Damien I wouldn't go and cut myself again and I want to see it through this time. So Shayne was focusing on getting ready and wanted to hurry up so he could call Mari to find out were there going to meet and stuff. Shayne was about to call Mari when he got a call from Damien. Hey um, Shayne, I need your help with something can you come over real quick if your not busy cause I know you have to meet up with Mari. Damien said ask to make sure. Yeah, I will be over in about five minutes. Shayne said. thank you. Damien said. 

Five minutes later 

I arrived at Damien house and had knocked on the do to see a fancy dressed Damien. Wow… You look stunning. Shayne said as he was staring at Damien. Thanks so do you. Damien said back to the Shayne who look fancy too. So what do you need help with? Shayne said. I um need a ride… Damien's voice trailed off. Wait why what happened to your car. Shayne said confused. It broke down and I had to get the car towed; I would have Mari but I didn't want to bother her. Damien said with a little shyness in his voice and that melted Shayne's heart. Yeah, I'll give you a ride. Shayne said. Thank you so much. Damien said to Shayne hugging him. Well, I need to call Mari and see where she want us to meet up. Shayne said as Damien let go from hugging him. Okay, I'll be inside finishing getting ready. Damien had said to let Shayne know where he can find him. I called Mari to try and find out where we're meeting up. Hey, Mari, I'm picking up Damien right now and where are we supposed to meet up. shayne said. Wait why are you picking him up. She questions trying to figure out what happened. His car broke down and I'm already here so yeah. Shayne said to Mari. Oh okay well, you both are going to meet up at Providence and I need you to get to me before Damien cause I have something for you to give to him. She said. Wait, what are you planning. Shayne questioned her. You'll see trust me. She said evilly. Um Okay well, I got to go so I can tell Damien it's time to go, bye Mari. Shayne said. Bye. Mari said. 

Alright, Damien, I know where we have to go now. Shayne said waking to where Damien was. Oh Yeah, where do we have to go then? We have to go to Providence. And as Shayne said that Damien remembers that Mari had asked him what my favorite place to eat and flower was and it clicked in his head. I need to call Mari right now. Damien said. What why. I asked trying to find out what was happening but he just ignored me. 

Damien's P. O. V

After Shayne said providence it clicked on what Mari was planning. I need to call Mari right now. Shayne tried to ask me why but I ignored him. Damien had called Mari. What do you think you're doing? Damien said to Mari. I'm doing nothing but sitting here waiting on you guys to hurry the fuck up I'm getting bored. Mari said. Mari, I know what your plan is why didn't you tell me. What do you mean I just want to hang out with you two and don't worry it not just me there also Courtney. Mari said. I don't believe you, prove that Courtney is there. Damien said. Okay, here Damien wants to talk to you. Mari said to Courtney. Hey, what up Damien. Courtney said. Nothing I was just checking something. Damien said now confused about what there were doing. Well like Mari said were getting bored so hurry up. Courtney said. Alright fine, we're leaving now bye. Damien said trying to end the conversation. Bye Damien. Courtney said. Shayne let's get going there getting bored on waiting for us. Damien said to Shayne who was confused about everything that just happened. Um okay, but can I be informed on what just happened. Shayne said wanting to know. I'll tell you later I promise. Damien said to Shayne. Okay, you better. Shayne said. I will don't worry but I still want to know about that thing you said you would tell me later too. Damien said. I'll think about it. Shayne said. Okay, let's get going then. Damien said.

Shayne's P. O. V

When we made it to Providence and I went in before Damien to go see Mari and she had handed me these flowers and told me to give them to Damien. Um okay. Shayne said confused as Damien walked in he handed him the flower. These are my favorite flower that was kind of you to get me them. Damien had said to Shayne. They both notice that the place was completely empty and notice that there were only two waiters and it was our friend's dressed like them. Okay, what are you two up to. Damien said. We're just here to feed you the food. Mari said with a devilish grin on her face. Yeah right I know what you're doing and I told you I wasn't ready. Damien said. Wasn't ready for what. Shayne asked confused. I not ready to tell you yet. Damien said with sadness in his voice. What do you mean you not ready to tell me? Shayne said even more confused and start to get upset. I can't tell you yet I want to but I can't I'm scared to. Damien said with tears falling down his face. Look Shayne remember how I said I had a plan. Mari said. Yeah, what does that have to with this? Shayne said. Wow, your really stupid aren't you, this is the plan was to set you up on a with Damien. Mari said explaining it to the confused Shayne. Oh okay, now I get it. Shayne said. Yeah well, I have to tell you guys something. Mari said. Yesterday I was getting everything set up so I was texting Damien to find out stuff like his favorite restaurant and flower. Why didn't you fucking tell me I would have been preparing to tell him then!!! Damien yelled still in tears. I thought you wouldn't go along with it if I told you. Mari said. What is it that you need to tell me, Damien. Shayne said. It's nothing don't worry about it and it will always be nothing!!! Damien yelled with hurt in his voice. It's clearly something if it gots you this upset about it. Shayne said approaching Damien. It's fine I'll be fine, and like I said you don't need to worry about it. Damien said well in tears. Damien looks at me. Shayne said. No matter what it is your not going to scare me off or won't be able to ruin our friendship. Shayne added making Damien cry even more. Shayne stop comes on Damien lets go get some air. Mari said. O-okay. As Damien walk with Mari to go calm down I just sat down thinking about what is it that he is scared about and then I felt a touch on my shoulders. Hey, are you okay? Courtney asked. I don't know I'm worried about what Damien wants to tell me but can't. Shayne said worried and wanting to cry. It's gonna be fine I'm more than sure Mari is calming him down at this very moment. Yeah, I hope. Shayne said. 

Damien’s P. O. V

I was an emotional wreck because of Shayne I don't know what to do I don't want to go back in there because of everything that had happened. Mari why didn't you tell me that you were going to do that. Damien said trying to stop crying. I didn't know how you would feel about it and was scared that you would just not even show up if I told you but I didn't expect this. Mari said with concern in her voice. I wouldn't have shown up but I wouldn't have agreed to it either. Damien says calming down. I'm sorry Damien I just don't want to see you not happy. Mari said worriedly. Mari don't worry about that stuff I'll always be happy because I have you guys and I am honestly really happy to know that you would go this far to make sure I'm happy but I don't think I could back in there right now I just want to lay down and go to bed. Damien said. Alright, I'll take you home but let me go tell the other and do you want anything cause I could grab you something well I'm in there. Mari said. Yes, please. Damien said. They both get off of the floor they go to Mari car so Damien could seat there and try to fully calm down. I'll be back. Mari said to Damien. okay

Mari's P. O. V

I feel so bad about what happened I wasn't expecting it to go south so fast I thought that they would sit down and just talk for a while and they might tell each other but instead Damien had a panic attack. As I went back into the restaurant I felt so bad. Hey, I'm going to take Damien home; he’s having a really bad panic attack and doesn't think he could come back in here. Mari said to Shayne and Courtney. Shayne looked like he was about to cry. Well, it's a good thing that you rented the whole place for an hour so nobody else saw that. Courtney said. Yeah… shayne said. Well, you guys eat whatever you want to everything should be cover and just leave when you are done. Mari said to them. Okay well do, also can you tell Damien I'm sorry. Courtney said. Me too I feel awful about asking him what it was. Shayne added on to Courtney statement. Will do but I'm gonna go get him food real quick and they were off. They both said okay so I went to the kitchen and I grab some sushi and some ice cream for him to eat. I said my goodbye to Courtney and Shayne and then went to her car to see Damien having a nerve wreck. Hey, I'm back are you okay. Mari asked trying to start a conversation. I don't know right now I'm scared and just want to be left alone right now. Damien said breathing heavily. Do you want me to stay with you when we're at your house are do you want Me to go. Could you stay for a little bit? Damien said quietly. Yeah, I could do that but I have an appointment in an hour in 15 minutes but I'll cancel if you are not doing better okay. No don't cancel it I should be fine in 30 minutes so that gives you time to leave to get there on time. Damien said. Oh um okay, are you sure. Mari said trying to make sure. Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. Damien said. Okay but you text me if you need anything, got it. Mari said seriously. Yeah, I will. Damien said. Promise me. Mari said seriously. I promise. Damien said. Okay good, what are we going to do when we're at your house. Mari said wonder. Just watch tv I guess. Okay, also I want to apologize for everything that happened today. Mari said sincerely. It's fine I'm just not used to people surprising me other than Shayne. Damien said remember what happened the other night with Shayne. I feel really bad I didn't mean to just leave and stuff. Damien added sadly. It's fine I have Courtney watch over Shayne for awhile just to make sure. Mari said. Fuck. Damien whispered to himself hoping that Mari wouldn't hear. What wrong Damien. Mari asks concerned. I didn't mean for you to hear that sorry, it nothing. Damien said reassuringly. Are you sure? Mari asks to make sure. Yeah, it's fine. I hope Damien said in his mind. Okay if you say so. Mari said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what i could do better


	9. The confession?

Damien P. O. V

After Mari left I was really sad and unstable but I was pretending to be Okay when Mari was here so wouldn't miss her doctor's appointment. I had started to cry because I felt terrible not only did Mari spends at least 3,000 dollars on the place to only fight and leave, but I also yelled at Shayne and he probably hates me now cause of it. The only thought that had kept going through his mind repetitively. Damien had gone to the kitchen and grab a blade that he used for other thing and he started to drag it across his wrist slowly. Not deep to where he was going to bleed out and die but it still hurts really bad. As Damien was doing this he was only thinking about how Shayne going to hate him for yelling at him and he also remembers that Shayne shouldn't have just left because he thought about yesterday and how Shayne was still cutting and he thought this would add more fuel to that fire of him hurting himself and Damien doesn't think he could handle it if he was the reason that he put himself in the hospital or even worst Damien started to remember how it felt when he used to cut himself. Damien hasn't cut since high school. Damien kept going over his wrist 4 more times. Damien realizes that he was bleeding a lot he started to freak out because he didn't know if he cut too deep to where he was going to die. Damien was panicking so he got his phone then called Shayne and told him to come over fast as he could. 

\---- 5 minutes later ----

I heard my front door open and someone running in and yelling my name. Damien!!! Shayne exclaimed trying to find him. I'm right here. Damien said telling Shayne where he was. Shayne had rushed to the kitchen. Shayne rushed into the kitchen and was in shock at what he saw Damien sitting in he's on blood. What happened! Shayne yelled trying to figure out what had happened. I couldn't take it anymore. Damien said with defeat in his voice. Damien why did you do it. Shayne asks with concern and worry. I did it because I felt so bad for how I reacted at the restaurant. Damien said with tears running down his face. Hey, you don't have to feel bad about what happened at the restaurant; it was also my fault too I shouldn't have questioned you and got upset with you. Shayne said holding Damien in his arms. No, it not your fault I should have just told you but I'm scared that it going to ruin our friendship. Damien said crying on Shayne’s arm. Whatever it is it not going to ruin our friendship I promise whatever it is we're going to get through it together. Shayne says rubbing Damien’s back trying to comfort him. I don’t think we can get through this one. Damien said slowly calming down. What is it then? Shayne said asking with fear in his voice. I- I- I like y-y-you Shayne m-m-m-more than a friend. Damien manages to say. Once Damien had said the rest of that sentence Shayne couldn't believe what Damien had said. You like me like, like me. Shayne repeated what Damien said. Yeah I’m sorry Shayne I'm so sorry I know we have been friends for so long and I know you don't have feelings for---- Damien was cut off by Shayne pressing his lips onto Damien, Damien eventually kissed back. I can't believe I'm doing this. Both of them said in their heads. After a couple of minutes, they had stopped kissing. I really like you, Damien. Shayne says holding Damien in his arms. Y-y-you do. Damien stuttering. Yeah, I was going to tell you next week, but Courtney told me what Mari plan was so I connected the dots and figure it out. Shayne said still holding Damien in his arms trying to comfort him. Yeah, I knew what she was planning this morning after you told me the place where we are meeting cause that my favorite place to eat and also my favorite flowers. Damien said calm but not happy. Yeah I know I also know how you love their shrimp from there that why I bought some for you. Shayne said trying to make Damien smile. Did you really? Damien question. Yeah but first let's get you cleaned up so you are not covered in your blood. Shayne said helping Damien of the floor. Okay, thank you so much, Shayne. Damien said. After they were done cleaning of Damien wounds. Hey umm... Damien. Shayne started. Yeah, Shayne what up. Damien said to Shayne wondering what he was going to say. Do you want to go out with me…. Shayne's voice trailed off making Damien paused on what he was doing. Yeah, I would love to go out with you. Damien said with a smile on his face. Do you want to tell the gang yet or no? Let's wait a bit, but we can tell Mari cause she really wants to see us together. Damien said checking the Time. Omg Mari's going to be here any second cause her doctor's appointment is over. Shayne got super scared right as Shayne was about to say something he heard a knock. It's her. Damien said. Oh god were died. Shayne said. Hey, Mari. Damien said hiding his arm from her. Hey, Damien, I'm back from my appointment. Mari said walking in But stopped because she had seen Shayne. Um, Damien what Shayne doing here. Mari questioned turning around. Ummm I called him like five minutes after you left because I did something really bad. Damien said with a little bit of shame In his voice. What did you do? Mari asked a little scared. I umm I didn't mean---- he cut himself five times across his wrist and got scared that he thought he had cut too deep. Shayne said interrupting Damien. I thought you were fine when I left. Mari said. It's called acting Mari he didn't want you to miss your doctor's appointment and also didn't want to worry you, am I right Damien. Shayne said looking towards Damien. Y-yeah I really didn't want to worry you. Damien added to Shayne statement. Damien, I was going to worry anyways I was thinking about not going and coming back and saying it was canceled. Mari said. I just didn't want you to miss it and I already feel so bad about everything that had happened. Damien said starting to cry Shayne walks up to him and holds him telling him that it is okay. You don't have to be sorry Damien. Both Mari and Shayne say together. Are you sure? Damien asks. Yes. Both of them said. O- okay I guess. Damien said. Hey umm, Mari, I think you should be the first one to know But you can't tell anyone. Shayne said look at her. Okay, what is it, big guy. Mari said. Shayne looked at Damien to make sure that it was okay. Me and Damien are going out now. Shayne said watching how Mari reaction was and she was just jumping up and down saying congrats. I'm also going to stay the night to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. Shayne said. Hey, your one to talk do you not remember the other night. Damien yelled trying to defend himself. What do you mean by that? Mari question. I did the same thing last night because of a similar reason. Shayne said looking down towards his feet. Oh well, I'm going to beat both of you but thanks for watching him overnight for me and no funny business. Mari said. No problem does this mean and no promises also am I off the hook. Shayne asks with hope in his voice. No, you're still on there. Mari said. Dammit, I was really hoping that would work but I guess I was wrong. Shayne said. Wait I'm confused why do I need to be watched over. Damien asks confused. Cause you did the same thing for me so I'm paying it back and also because I don't want you doing it again. Shayne said. Well said Shayne you sounded like a true adult. Mari said teasing him. Hey did that one let me-- no it didn't and ask one more time and I will actually make sure your first. Mari said interrupting Shayne. Yes, ma'am. Shayne said with fear in his voice. Okay well, it getting let you two should head to bed I'm gonna go home. Mari said they both agreed because they were both exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what i could do better


	10. hanging out with shayne and mari

Damien P.O.V

So today Shayne, Mari and I are were at Santa Monica pier we decided that we need a break from all of the stress that had happened in the last couple of days. We decided that it would be a great way to unwind and relax we thought it would be a great idea seeing as how much has happened. Still, think back on it I still don't fully understand what had happened cause it all happened so fast. But hey I’m not complaining about it cause so how I got with Shayne. So where do we want to go first? Mari had asked. Let's go get something to eat. Shayne said. You never stop thinking about food do you, Shayne. I said laughing. Hey! That not true. Shayne says trying to defend himself. Oh yeah, prove it what are you thinking about right now. I say challenging him. You. Shayne said with a grin on his face causing Damien to blush. Aww, that so cute. Mari said making Damien more embarrassed. Haha, very funny guys now can you guys stop embarrassing me, please. I said trying to hide the embarrassment but failing miserably at it. Okay fine well stop only if you admit that I think about other things then food. Shayne said looking at Damien. F-fine every once in a while you think of something that not food. I said. Thank you now we’ll stop for now. Shayne said with a mischievous look on his face. Wait what do you mean by that. I said looking at them how just gave me an unsettling smile. Alright, where are we going to get something to eat. Mari had asked. Let's go to Bubba Gump shrimp. I suggested. Great idea. Mari and Shayne said at the same time. 

While in the restaurant 

So how long are you guys gonna keep your relationship a secret? Mari had asked wondering. W-well you see I don't know how long we haven’t decided it yet? Shayne had said. Yeah, we haven't thought that far ahead yet, we had barely started dating. I added. Oh okay well I'm not going to tell them but I would keep them in the dark for too long especially Courtney. Mari said. Why do you say that? I ask curiously. Remember that she was there when I tried to set you too up on a date and Shayne had revealed that he was gay, and I may are may not have told her that so was Damien also gay. Mari said taking a bite of her food. You did what now. I said in shock of her outing me. Yeah sorry about that. She said. It's fine but I need you to call her real quick. I said. Umm okay, why. Mari asked with curiosity. Just trust me. I said and then whispered  
Something into Shayne's ear and he gave me the go-ahead to do so. Mari handed me the phone  
D - hey Courtney  
C - hey Damien what up  
D - I need to tell you something but I need you to keep it a secret and you might want to sit down for it  
C - sure what up and okay  
D - me and Shayne are dating  
C - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH are you serious! that great! When did it happen! How did it happen? I want all the details.  
D - well thanks Courtney now I can't hear out of my left ear and yes and I'll tell you them later but you can't tell anyone. Okay?  
C - yeah I understand  
D - okay talk to you later  
C - okay bye  
D - bye  
Well, we don't have to worry about Courtney anymore but now my ear hurt from her screaming. I said looking towards them who just laughed at me. I could have told you that that was gonna happen. Mari said looking at me. Then why didn't you? I said rubbing my ear. Because I didn't know what you were going to do. She said in defense. Yeah, that true alright who ready to go relax at the beach. I said trying to put what just happened behind me. I am. Shayne said. I gonna go and fill in the details to Courtney if that all right with you guys. Mari said. Yeah, that fine it's better you than me because I would actually go death. I said. Yeah, that fine just try not to fangirl too much. Shayne said with a grin. Trust me I know how hard it is tho cause just look at Damien. Shayne added making me laugh nervously. Okay, I'll try. Mari said laughing while walking away. Alright, you ready to head to the beach. I asked. Yeah, let's go.

While at the beach  
Shayne’s p.o.v

So, what do you want to talk about Damien? I asked. Hmm, how about how long are we going to keep it from the other. Damien said hesitantly. Well, I want to wait until we're both ready and comfortable being in the relationship. I say trying to reassure him that. Yeah, I don't want to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable.damien said looking at me with a little bit of blush on his face. Yeah, I don't want to make you do anything that wouldn’t want to do either. I said giving him a warm smile. Thanks, Shayne. Damien said with a smile. No problem Damien. I said looking at him. Hey Shayne, can I ask you a question. Damien asked a bit nervous. Yeah, go ahead. Shayne said. Umm…. w-why do you like me. Damien stuttered out. Why do you ask that? I said nervously and scared to answer. I-i just wanna know, I can tell you why I like you in return. Damien said. U-umm well okay, I guess, s-so the reason why I like you is that your always nice to other you can make me laugh and it easier to open up to you then it is for other people, also that you care for other well being before yours, and you good looking. I say seeing Damien's face darken after I finish saying that. Wow, thanks, Shayne, and the reason that I like you is that your handsome, funny, fun to be around, and always tries to put a smile on people’s faces. He finished saying and made me smile and blush a little. Hey, look the sun is starting to go down. I pointed out and we both decide to sit up straight and watch it. And then the next thing I know is me and Damien are holding hand and we both started to blush a little bit. Hey, it’s getting late, we should get going soon. I said to him. Yeah. Damien agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what I could do better.


End file.
